Turning Tables
by ImaginationJuice
Summary: Eva Wei, now the Guardian of Earth, finds herself in a unimaginable situation with a deadly cult dealing with the Norasian Kingdom.Will she be able to use her new found powers to deal with the situation, or is the ending inescapable?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers, Just this story, and the rest of the imagination throw up that comes out of my head.

Prologue

"Well, what is your answer?"

The room the four of us gathered in was dark, and their faces were covered with the hoods from the clocks they wore. However, I could still see her dark eyes boring right into my soul. Her mouth slowly drifted up to a grim smile. It was clear she already knew my answer; she just wanted the sick pleasure of hearing the words come out of my mouth.

I often wondered how situations like these come to be, really any of the bizarre and often density altering situations I find myself in seem to pop up out of nowhere. And in each one of those situations I was weak… powerless… unable to make any decisions to change the outcome when it came to Canaletto, my Mother, my Father, or Jordon. But not this time… no… I have the power this time. I'm not the helpless girl I once was, and I know what I must do to make this right. Many would judge me for my decision, but I have considered all my options and this is the only way.

"I have decided to come with you….. to help you take down the Nourasian kingdom, and kill the royal family."

Her evil smirk turned into a deadly smile, and quiet chuckles slowly became a gut wrenching laugh.

XxX

I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK! :D I didn't fall off the face of the earth! Yaaay! To all of you that were reading my other story I apologized, I completely ran out of imagination juice for that one, and I got like SUPER lazy O.o I did start writing the next chapter for it, so if you are still interested in that story and I think I can muster up one more chapter, but that will be it because I got nothing left.

Hope you like the Prologue :D You won't get a full explanation to what the heck is going on unless you keep reading the story because that's how prologue/flash forwards work! Soooo keep reading! :D

R&R 3


	2. Chapter 1: The Proposition

Here we go! :D I am so into this story right now! It's exciting! Well, enjoy! :D

Chapter 1: The Proposition

The wind whipped through my hair as I flew along the narrow curvy road on my rocket seat. Actually it was whipping too much seeing that it was started to get in my face. Annoyed I pulled over to the side of the road and put it into a low pony tail. I pulled out my compacted mirror to check my work. Two strains flowed just in front of my ears and the rest of long fully black hair swayed side to side across my mid-back.

I recalled how I use to look when I was 15, and realized a taller, curvier and more mature looking version of her stood before me. I was not the young foolish rebellious girl anymore. Maybe still rebellious, but now I was known to most as the most talented racer on earth, and Universe to many others. I also came to bare another name too, one that I never thought I could be considered of. A title with a heavier burden to bear than my other. I did not earn this title either; it was bestowed upon me by the Avatar himself, and I can remember that day very clearly….

XxX

"Finally!" I exclaimed, stretching out my arms attempting to get the feeling back in them. I recoiled my arms back and ran my fingers through my medium multi colors hair. It had been two years since my adventures on Oban and Alwas, and I decided it was time for a new look. So I stared to grow my hair out, and changed my style up a bit to a more modest one, minus the belly shirts.

"Tell me about it, I thought this school year would never end. And to think we will be seniors next year." My best friend haven said with relieved look in her face. Haven and I met when I first got back from Oban, and remain friends since. She was the only person I trusted with the secret of the race, and was one of the first I open up to about my life. Without her I would not have made it through the first year with my father, and still to this day am in her debt.

She stared down at me with her dark green eyes surround by her curly auburn hair; she looked like she had something on her mind. "Hey, are you going to your thinking place?" she asked with her thinking face still in place.

" Yeah, don't I always?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded, "Would you like to join me at the Italian ice shop after? My older cousin is visiting today, and I want to avoid him as much as possible."

"Sure, do you want to meet up at four?" I asked.

"Sounds good! You're a life saver Eva!" Haven exclaimed.

"So I've been told!" I shouted as I flew of on my rocket seat towards my destination.

Once I returned to Earth after my unforgettable adventure I had a lot of trouble with letting it all go, and I started to become consumed with it. I became depressed seeing that nothing could compare with what I experienced. Plus, during this time my father and I were having disagreements of whether or not I should race. In short I was experiencing too much stress in a small span of time, and I wasn't handling it well.

Haven and many others notice and tried to get me to talk to a psychologist, but that did not help. So Haven suggested that I should find a getaway place. A place where I could think, or do whatever I wanted for a little and not be bothered. And one day while I was taking my rocket seat out for a joy ride I found it, my perfect get away place.

It was a cliff near a large valley not too far from the city, and just on the edge of the cliff was a beautiful tree with large twisted roots that I could sit snuggly in. After I found that place I started going there every Friday, to relax, write, read, draw, really do anything that will help me forget the stressful events of the week I experienced. Just like that I started relaxing more, and no one had yet to find out where I went during my quit time. I went six months without any disturbance…in till a certain avatar showed up.

I was sitting on the tree just like I would any Friday evening, relaxing, and enjoying the sunset like I normal did, when I saw tiny specks of lights appearing out of thin air right in front of my face. At first I was memorized by all the dancing lights, but then the lights started to multiple, causing me to shield my eyes from the brightness. That's when a flash of light shot down from the sky, and there he stood, my ex-partner, Jordan. He looked different after two years, his hair was now all black and his eyes were a gold color, and he stood taller with a not as bulky figure. He also wore a green and yellow robe a lot like Satis's.

I sat there completely dumbfounded for a second not believing my eyes, but I snapped out of it.

"JORDAN! It's really you!" I exclaimed while attacking him with a hug.

"Molly, it's been a while partner." He returned the hug then looked down at me with a sad smile, and I could guess what it was about. I knew how he felt about me, but with him being the Avatar and all, a relationship would be impossible. Besides I never really felt that way about him. I just never had the heart to tell him.

"Yeah, what up with that?! Why have you never come to visit before?" I faked scolded him, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well you know I am kinda the Avatar, I have important things to do. Like making sure the Universe doesn't blow up." Sarcasm was apparent in his answer and I fake hit him in the arm laughing at him. Then I remembered how he became Avatar and my smile quickly diminished to a frown.

"Hey Jordan…. About that… I never really got to tell you thank you for what you did…. You gave me my life back by giving up yours…. And I will always be grateful to you." I suddenly found my shoes interesting, finding myself unable to look in his eyes.

"Molly…" he grabbed my chin and raised my head so my eyes would meet his. " I never regretted what I did, and my feelings about that event will never change, and nether will my feelings towards you… even if you don't feel the same way."

I could feel my cheeks burning, and my eyes widen in shock. There was nothing I could say or do, all I could do was stand there dumbfounded. It never accorded to me that he already knew how I felt, or even be ok with it, and he looked pretty ok with it at that moment.

"But Molly, I didn't just come here to catch up. I actually have something to talk to you about. Call it a proposition if you want." Jordan said with a half serious half playful tone.

"What kind of proposition?" I asked snapping out of the daze I was in. Jordan looked at me for a while, as if he thinking of all the ways I would react to what he would ask me.

"How would you feel about being a Guardian of Earth?" He asked me like it was a completely normal question, and I had suddenly got a feeling that Haven was going to have to spend time with her cousin tonight.

"You want me to be a what?" My mouth hung slightly open not comprehending what he was saying.

"A guardian…" He said again matter-of-factly. "In others word, would you be willing to be a protector of Earth Molly?" Jordan looked at me to make sure his information was sinking in, and it was, slowly.

"Jordan…. You want me…A barley five foot girl, who has no skills in combat to protect the Earth?" I asked him in a disbelieving voice. I was convinced that the Avatar role had gone to his head and he had gone completely insane.

"I know it sounds farfetched right now, but hear me out, O.K.?" I nodded, not really sure where he was going with this. He turned and looked at the sunset, and I stood there and waited for his explanation.

"Once I became the Avatar, I gained knowledge of all the past Avatars and what they did during their rule. Everyone had a different tactic for protecting the Universe, their own signature. While I was learning about theirs, I started wonders about my own signature. How would I keep peace in the Universe, and at a chaotic time? I thought about it for a long time, two years actually. I meditated on it a lot, explored all that I was capable of, all the power I posset. While I was exploring my power I found that I could grant others power as well, and then it hit me. What better way to keep in check with every planet, and regain peace than to have a personal guardian for each planet? The small problems of each planet could be focused on, and I could concentrate the Universe as a whole, and all the guardians would report to me and each other. .." He paused for a second, still looking that the sunset.

"The only problem is that it will take me a while to find a person of each species that is pure hearted enough to own this title, and one who won't be corrupted by the power I grate them. It might take me several years to find all of them, but there was one person I knew would fit the bill perfectly. Someone who was already granted the honor of the greatest racer of all and the most qualified to be the Avatar." Jordan paused and turned back to me with fire in his eyes. I could tell he was serious about this now, and he was going to see it through till the end.

"So what do you say Eva Wei, winner of the Great Race of Oban, will you be the guardian of Earth?" Jordan started into my eyes and I held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity, thinking about what he just told me."

"Jordan, I don't know if I could handle that pressure... What if something goes wrong because of me?" There were so many thoughts going through my head at that moment, every pro and con of accepting or declining his offer, and his whole expiation behind it. I felt like my head would explode any second.

"Molly, I promise you that you are the only person on Earth that is fit for this job… and if you really find the title as guardian as unbearable I can always take the power back."

That new information started a whole new slur of thoughts, and the pressure of all the information started to become unbearable so I sat down, with my hand in my head. After a couple seconds I looked up at Jordan again and the memories of our last day on Oban started to flood my brain. I realized then that doing this for him would be the least I could do for him. He had to look after the whole Universe and all he asked of me was one planet. Plus, I supposed to be the best candidate for the Avatar so hypothetical I was a good ruler and protector.

I drew in a deep breath knowing that my answer would change my life dramatically, and I looked up and my partner and smile. _Here goes nothing…_

"O.K. I'll do it; I will be the guardian of Earth." I exclaimed confidently

Jordan smiled and walked over towards me and grabbed my wrist, "I was hoping you would say that." The second those words came out of his mouth his hand started glowing, and a bright light consumed my body.

XxX

So I know I am kinda jumping back a forth from different topics right know, but I felt like you need this backstory to understand what the heck was going on. But if you are confused here is the break down. The prologue was a "flash forward" to what is going to happen, and this chapter is what already happened. And the little section at the beginning is what is going on in the present. I've seen authors do this before so I thought I give it a try. Oh and the prince won't be in this till later chapters… sorry.

This story needs so much explanations! It's going to be soooo looong! Yaaay! :D

R&R 3


	3. Chapter 2: Vision

**Disclaimer – I don't own Oban Star Racers…. No one even remembers this show. **

Chapter 2: Vision

It has been two years since Jordan granted me the title of guardian, and my life drastically changed after that. I was granted with many powers but Jordan did not allow me to unlock them all at once. He decided that it would be best if I worked on mastering them one at a time so I would have better control of each one and know how to use its maximum potential.

The first power I was granted with was telepathy, which took me the longest to master. And let's just say that I learned a lot more about my family and friends then I wanted to know. Once I got that down, my others powers went by smoothly, which was telekinesis, and a dramatic increase of my speed, agility, strength, and all my senses. Occasionally I get visions from the future, but not that often. Jordon said he didn't want to give foresight as a power out so willingly. "It can mess up the universe really bad if too many people can tell the future. Things are supposed to happen for a reason" is how Jordon put it. So I only get visions of event that need to be change because they could cause catastrophic consequences. I also took up some lessons in swordsmanship, and took a liking to double swords. Once Jordan found out about that he had the best blacksmith in the Universe create swords for me that can cut through the thickest metals.

It took me two years to fully master all of my abilities, but it didn't stop me from kicking some alien ass along the way. Most of the asses I kicked were the Crogs, and boy were they pissed to see the "pathetic human girl" that killed their leader spoil their plans. Of course I had help along the way from my friends and surprisingly my father, Don Wei. Don wasn't too pleased, to say the least, when he first found of what Jordan did. I thought he was going to fly to Oban and kick his butt personal, but I eventually got him to see reason. When I first received my abilities, I had a tuff time decided whether I should keep the whole guardian thing a secret from everyone, but I promised myself after Oban that I wouldn't keep secrets from people I cared about…. It never leads to anything positive.

I closed my mirror and but it back into my compartment area on my rocket seat, and hopped back on the seat. When I reached for the handle bars I noticed the gold guardian symbol peeking out from behind my fingerless gloves. The symbol was like the avatar symbol on the flying temples back on Oban, except there were only the six wings that came from the avatars back and not the floating body in the middle. Jordan told me the wings represented the abilities that I possessed. When I was just starting out as a guardian I only had one, and as I master my abilities I would receive more. I originally didn't hid the mark on my wrist, put it started to raised questions from strangers, and since I was never a good lying I thought it would be safer to hide it. Not to mention that it was known across the Universe (with the exception of Earth, because humans never know anything) of the Guardians and their power, and if the wrong person saw my marks there could be people staking me.

My father and friends think it's safer for me to hind what I am as well, but it is a real pain in butt to keep it a secret. I've missed a lot of school and lost time for my racing, not that I haven't been able to make time for racing, it's just hard to race when you cracked a rib, and have a gash in your left leg. I shivered from that memory. It's a good thing my body healed itself fastest now as well too, because I would live in the hospital if it didn't.

My phone vibrated in my pocket bringing me out of my daydream. It was Haven, "Hey, what's up?" I said answering the call.

"Hey, I was just making sure you didn't fall of a cliff somewhere. It usually doesn't take you long to get to the stadium."

I laughed, "No I didn't fall off a cliff, and my hair was just getting in my face while I was driving, so I had to pull over to up it up. I guess I went off into my own world again."

"Well come back to Earth and get your ass over here, we are all waiting for you." Haven said with a half threating voice.

"No need to be threating, I'm leaving as we speak." I shot back annoyed. _Why does everyone think the worst when I am MIA for a little bit? _

"Don't get snippy with me! It's your 20th birthday party! I was just making sure you weren't lying somewhere in a ditch." Haven shot back at me.

I sighed, "Ok, Ok, I'm sorry. I'll be there in like five minutes."

"I'm timing you. Go!" I hung up the phone, started up the engine and took off down the road.

I started going into my own world again as the falling autumn leaves blowing around spun around me as I passed. The sun was hitting the back of my leather jacket, warming my body. I smiled; sometimes it was hard for me to believe where I was today. Five years back I was sitting on the cold ground of that damn boarding school waiting for my dad's call. Now I was heading to one of the many birthday parties he had thrown for me over the years. I not only had my father back, but I also had great friends as well. Rick, Stan, Koji, Haven, and not to mention Jordan and Aikka. Even though Jordan could visit much and I haven't heard much from Aikka since they day I left Oban, I still considered them as one of my best friends.

"It really is funny how things can change." I thought out loud. I went from being alone to having all these people around me I would risk anything for, even my life.

I started to come back to reality when I was the huge Wei sign on top of my father's building. I gave my rocket seat some more juice and in just a few minutes I was gliding into the racing hanger. Everyone was waiting for me, decorations an all.

"Eva! Your final here. Now we can get the party started!" My dad exclaimed. Don hadn't changed much over the years. His hair has more white then black in it now and he replaced that terrible suit he had with more casual attire. Which were kakis and a polo shirt for him.

"It's about time! And by the way, that was six minutes." Haven said with a smirk. She was wearing a pretty emerald green sun dress that matched her eyes with a jean jacket over top, which dark cowboy boots to complete her usually southern look. Havens family was from Alabama in the United States, so she had a strong country accent, which I thought was cute since she has a sweet voice to complement it. "And for God's sake, you could have worn something nicer Eva!"

"You don't have to be so mean Haven, it is her birthday. And I think Little Mouse looks nice." Rick cut in giving Haven a side glance under his shades, while he gave me a side hug. "Happy birthday Little Mouse, do you feel any older?"

"Mm, not really. Do I look any older?" I asked with a smile.

Rick circled around me as if to examine my appearance, "Actually… Is that a wrinkle I see?'' touching my finger to my forehead.

I elbowed him in the stomach, "Not funny Rick!" I said laughing.

Alright you three, enough fighting. Let's open some presents and have some cake shall we." My dad chimed in.

We all gathered around the table in the little kitchenette area by my Dad's office on the second floor of the garage. There was a pile of presents of to the side and they all started happily handing me their presents. Haven got me some earrings and a gift card to my favorite racing store. Stan and Koji got me some new parts for my rocket seat, and Rick got me new sheaths for my sword.

"Rick, where did you get these?" I asked in bewilderment. Sheaths for my sword were hard to come, and I have been looking for one for years.

"Let's just say I have connections." Rick had a mischievous look, but I decided not to press into it.

My dad handed me my present next, with a nervous look. And I took it with an insuring smile. On every one of my birthday's my father made a point to give me sentimental gifts, since he was never really a sentimental person. I guess he thought it was a way to make up for it. I have cried every time I have opened his present in the last five years and I was determined to keep it together this year.

I slowly tore open the wrapping paper, and saw a beautifully decorated scrap book underneath. Right in the center was a picture of my mom, dad and I. I recognized it as the picture my dad kept in the little brown box of his. The tears started to form in my eyes, "_So much for crying" _I thought. I looked up to my dad, and he smiled gently at me. "It's not the most extravagant present, but I thought you would appreciate it."

"I do, I love it Dad, Thank you." I got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I open the book to look through the pictures when it hit me out of nowhere…a vision.

I only had a vision about three times since I became a guardian, and every time they scared the crap out of me. My body became completely still, everything around be disappeared and the only thing I see was the future…

There was Prince Aikka being held down by two figures in black coats, his expression was unreadable, and he gave no sign of retaliation. Another clocked figure walked slowly toward him unsheathing dull swords. My stomach dropped when I saw those swords, they were my swords. The figure pulled down their hood, and to my fear read eyes blazing back at me. There I stood standing in front of Aikka, one of my best friends, with eyes that look like they were going in for the kill. My body started to sweat, and shake. My heart rate increased, and every part of me wanted to shout out "STOP!" but I was parlayed by the vision. I knew what I was about to do but I didn't want to believe it.

I placed the swords on opposite sides of his neck to where my sword formed an "X". My body started to shake more violently has I saw more and more of the vision, "_This can't be happening." _I tried to break free of the hold that vision had on me, I didn't want to see the end to this. But it was useless. Aikka looked up at me with accepting eyes, which nearly killed me, and then closed his eyes to embrace what was to come. I fought harder, trying every trick in the book to end that vision. But it was too late, I gave the blow, and Aikka fell to the ground.

I came of the vision, and the last thing I remembered was my scream echoing throughout the garage, and the tears running down my face before I passed out.

**Meh! I'm freaking out right now! I hate death by cutting of throats/decapitation! O.o I am seriously twitching right now… Aaahhhhh! Why did I do that to myself D: **

**But wasn't that tense? Please say yes, or this chapter would be an epic fail….. and if it was tell me.**

**Holy crap! I'm on a writing roll! Look at me go! Woohoo! **

**R&R **


End file.
